1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weed trimmers and more particularly pertains to a new weed trimmer wheeled transport assembly for conveniently transporting a weed trimmer during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weed trimmers is known in the prior art. More specifically, weed trimmers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,922,694; 5,626,006; 356,583; 5,092,112; 5,095,687; and 2,730,320.
In these respects, the weed trimmer wheeled transport assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently transporting a weed trimmer.